Masao Nakayama
中山 政男 |image= Nakayama Nankatsu HS (DT).png |nationality=Japanese |birthday= May 12 |height = |weight = |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Defender; Forward (former) |other_names=Shark; Ball Hunter |relationships= |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Japan Youth |past_level_2=High school |past_team_2=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_3=Middle school |past_team_3=Otomo middle school |past_level_4=Elementary school |past_team_4=Nankatsu SC; unknown school |past_level_5= |past_team_5= }} (中山 政男, Nakayama Masao) wears the numbers "3" and "4" jerseys, depending on the team he plays for. Description Nakayama first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) chapter 9 "Roberto's Surprising Request". Biography Kids' Dream arc He took part in the selection test for the Nankatsu SC special team, and quickly drew attention from Coach Tadashi Shiroyama. Then, he became a regular defender with Urabe, Takeshi Kishida, Takasugi and later Ishizaki (as replacement for Koji Nishio). Boys' Fight arc In middle school, Nakayama didn't join Nankatsu and followed Urabe to the soccer team of Otomo. Like the other, he went through harsh training to be able to beat Tsubasa. He, along with Hanji Urabe, Takeshi Kishida, Koji Nishio, formed the Otomo Quartet. Although they progressed much in physique and abilities, they still lost the match against Nankatsu, despite putting up a good fight. After that, he joined Urabe in supporting Nankatsu in the 16th Middle School national tournament. He didn't make it to the All Japan Jr. team, but still followed their matches through National TV. J Boys' Challenge arc During the preparations of the J Boys' Challenge arc, Tsubasa faced the Otomo Quartet in a friendly match, being able to defeat each and every one of them, proving that Tsubasa was full recovered from his previous injuries in the Tournament and has surpassed them all at once, managing to score with a succesful Drive Shoot against Ichijo. Battle of World Youth arc Afterwards, he attended Nankatsu high school and the soccer team as well. Afterwards, he attended Nankatsu high school and the soccer team as well. For the finals of the National high school Tournament, there was the final match between Toho Academy and Nankatsu, where Nakayama was wearing the #3 uniform, playing along Captain Ishizaki, the Team Star Taro Misaki and his fellow comrades Urabe, Kishida, and Nishio. Nonetheless, they were not able to defeat Hyuga and Wakashimazu. Later on, for the World Youth Asian Preliminaries preparations, he was also selected to be a member of All Japan Youth; however, he didn't have a chance to play in any match. Road to 2002 arc It is unknown if he joined any Japan football league club at all. Techniques Cooperative tactics *'Combi play' (with Hanji Urabe) *'Otomo Quartet' Defensive techniques *'Strong Tackle': A tackle so powerful that it sends the opponent flying. The player runs along at full speed, then slides straight at his opponent's feet from the front to take away the ball. Trivia *His name is Marcos in the Latin American dub and Jill Taylor in some European countries. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 08.jpg|Boys' Fight arc |-|1983= Nankatsu SC (1983) 0.jpg Nankatsu SC (1983).jpg|Nankatsu SC Otomo Quartet Vs Tsubasa.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa Urabe and Nakayama - Otomo.jpg|Urabe and Nakayama Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters.jpg|Otomo Quartet as Nankatsu's supporters Otomo Quartet - Nankatsu supporters 2.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporters |-|J= Nankatsu.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) Nankatsu SC ep20 (J) 2.jpg Captain Tsubasa J banner.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) |-|2001= Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC (Road to 2002) |-|2018= Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC selected players Nankatsu SC (2018) 4.jpg Nankatsu SC (2018) 0.jpg|As Shizuoka representative Nankatsu SC ep21 (2018).jpg|Vs Musashi FC Otomo quartet ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Kojiro ep30 (2018) 2.jpg|Hyuga talks to Otomo gang Otomo Quartet ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet |-|Art= Nakayama.png|In Otomo middle school Otomo MS (DT).png|In Otomo middle school Nakayama - Nankatsu High.png|In Nankatsu Public high school Nakayama Otomo (DT).png|Otomo |-|Manga= Nankatsu ch10 (CT) 1.jpg|In the Shizuoka Qualifers tournament Nankatsu ch11 (CT) 1.jpg Otomo Quartet (Ch 55).jpg|Otomo Quartet Otomo Quartet and Nitta (Ch 54).jpg|Otomo Quartet & Nitta Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86).jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa (2nd match) Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86)_2.jpg External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database * at aniDB de:Nishigaoka_Grundschule Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc Category:Players from Japan